Friendship Benefits
by FoxInBox aka FIB
Summary: Kitamoto sounds resigned, and more than a little exasperated. "Please tell me that that's not who I think it is, doing what I think he's doing." Nishimura follows his gaze, and immediately drops his head into his hands. He shakes his head. "Nope. That is definitely not Natsume climbing around on the roof." Natsume Week Prompt Fill


If he didn't know him so well, Nishimura might have found the strange (and frankly, ugly) way that Kitamoto's face twists funny. As it is, though, he knows that his best friend only makes that particular face when something is bothering him. The fact that they're approaching Natsume's house only makes the quirk of his lips and the narrowing of his eyes more worrisome.

Before he can say anything, though, Kitamoto speaks. He sounds resigned, and more than a little exasperated.

"Please tell me that that's not who I think it is, doing what I think he's doing."

Nishimura follows his gaze, and immediately drops his head into his hands. He shakes his head.

"Nope. That is definitely not Natsume climbing around on the roof."

Maybe if they both just pretend really hard, reality will adjust itself to suit their whims.

"That's what I thought," Kitamoto says after a second, his voice strained. "How did he even _get_ up there?"

Nishimura searches for an answer, eyes darting over each window and slope of the house, but he can't find one. He shakes his head again. Worry is stirring in his chest, and even if it's not a terribly far fall, it's still dangerous. Natsume shows up with enough strange bruises and cuts to have half the school worried, and Nishimura doesn't really want him to add any broken legs to that constantly growing list of mysterious injuries.

"Unless he's been hiding some really impressive gymnastic abilities, I don't have any idea!" he exclaims, trying to keep his tone light and act like he's not just as freaked out by Natsume's impossible situation as Kitamoto is. They've seen Natsume trip over nothing, faint without warning, and _fall off bridges_ too many times to not worry about him casually stumbling around the roof of his house.

They pick up the pace a little, approaching the house not quite at a run, and stop just inside the front gate. It's close enough that they'll be able to talk to Natsume if they shout a little, and far enough away that they can still see him without having to bend over backwards to do so. He's just standing there, eyes on the horizon, not seeming at all concerned about his precarious situation.

"Hey, Natsume!"

He jolts a little as Nishimura's shout echoes off the eaves of the home, head snapping around to find the source. The sunlight reflects off his fair hair, turning it a silvery shade of white that Nishimura hasn't seen on anyone before. The gentle, _honest_ smile that overtakes Natsume's soft features makes Nishimura's breath catch in his chest. He can't help but return it despite the worry and uncertainty crawling up his spine at the minor danger his friend is in.

"What are you doing up there?" Kitamoto calls, and despite the worry Nishimura knows he feels, there's the shadow of a smile on his face, as well.

Natsume's smile wavers ever so slightly, but not in the way that makes Nishimura want to find everyone who's ever hurt this boy and throttle them. It's more like the way a smile falters when one is caught in a lie and is trying to come up with an explanation that isn't totally ridiculous. It's such a silly little thing, but for some reason, it makes him feel better.

"Never mind that!" he shouts, voice too loud and every movement exaggerated as he throws an arm around Kitamoto's shoulder. His best friend will see right through him, the way he has ever since they were in grade school, but Natsume will just smile in that exasperated and indulgent way of his, not quite catching on to the fact that he is one of the only ones who bring out this side of his classmate. "Hurry up and climb down! We've got studying to do!"

Natsume laughs at that, head tipped back and bathed in sunlight. It's easy to see why so many girls like him so much, even if they don't get the chance to see him like this. Natsume's honest laughter, those sweet smiles and even the surprisingly snarky remarks are all reserved for only those he considers friends.

The thought makes Nishimura's smile widen, turn into something a little more real. The moments like these, where he is reminded that he and Kitamoto get to see a side of Natsume that only a handful of others do, are strangely humbling. They make him a little proud, because seeing this side of Natsume is a privilege very few get. It makes all the worrying worth it, because even if they're worrying, they're worrying _for Natsume_.

For that, he can pardon Natsume for almost anything. No matter how indignant and worried he might be by the various shenanigans his friend gets into, for the secrets he holds close to him and the burdens he refuses to share, that gentle smile is enough to melt his heart into something warm and gooey.

However, the heart attack Natsume almost gives him when his fat cat nearly sends him tumbling from the roof, Nishimura is not quite ready to forgive without at least a little friendly teasing.

* * *

 **This is short, rushed, and not really great because I had NO time to work on it today. But it's done. It's inspired by the opening for Natsume Yuujinchou San, and the prompt was a bonus one, "Favorite OP/ED." To be honest, I might rewrite for the prompt at a later date, but for today, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed it, despite its flaws! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
